


Happy Returns

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Harry throws the best birthday party of the year.





	Happy Returns

Sometime around three years after the war, Harry and Ginny decided that Harry’s birthday should be celebrated as a Dumbledore’s Army reunion blowout bash. And so, every July 31st, those friends who spent the worst chapter of their lives fighting together, got together and attempted to outdo the previous year’s debauchery. 

It was, all things considered, usually a tall order. However, this year, Dean thought that they were all doing a particularly splendid job. 

Seamus had apparently decided to take advantage of the fact that Dean was sitting down and wrap his arms around Dean’s neck. 

“Hey,” Seamus slurred into his ear. Dean grinned. He was just drunk enough to appreciate Seamus’s mouth on the side of his neck. Of course, he would have appreciated it sober. 

“Hey there, Irish. What’re you up to?” he asked, tilting his head to give Seamus better access to his neck. 

“Looking for you, English,” Seamus said, and Dean could feel his grin. “This is a really good party.” 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. It really had been a good night so far. “We got to drink and show those suckers how to dance.”

“We so did. However, now I thought that I’d come to find out how you felt about possibly going to fuck in a closet,” Seamus said, sliding his hands down along Dean’s chest. 

Dean snorted. He couldn’t help it. It was so ridiculous. And yet... 

“I think that sounds like a good idea, in all honesty. Am I to assume that you’ve already scoped a few places out?”

“As a matter of fact, I have got a specific closet in mind, yeah.”

Dean stood up and Seamus plastered himself to Dean’s side. He slid a hand into Dean’s back pocket as they walked. 

As it turned out, the closet wasn’t far from where they’d been standing, but Seamus tackled Dean into the door and they both ended up falling backwards into it. Still, Dean had the presence of mind to shut the door behind them. Honestly, if he were a little bit more sober, then he probably would have been impressed with their ability to manage all of that without breaking their kiss for more than a brief second. 

 

Dean would probably have thought, if he’d ever considered it, that drunk sex in a closet would be a lot more difficult than it really was. Of course, by this point in their relationship, drunken sex in any available space was such a frequent occurrence that they had it down to an actual science. 

And so, they were actually winding down by the time that Ginny pounded on the closet door.

“Oi! Just like I tell you every year! Either learn a better silencing charm or do it out here where we can all get the whole show!”

 

Seamus giggled. Dean shook his head. 

“Look, Weasley. Why don’t you go look after the birthday boy?”

“I will as soon as you two vacate the only good closet,” she responded, and then Dean could hear her cackle before her footsteps receded. 

“Well?” Dean asked Seamus. “What do you say?”

“We should go,” Seamus offered after a moment. “It is his birthday.”

“Good point,” Dean conceded. 

“Plus, we have really great closets at home.”


End file.
